ce que je voulais
by Marquiise
Summary: Sirius Black, aucune attache sentimentale et Cassidy taylor, jeune femme pour qui l'amour au sens littéral du terme n'a guère d'importance. Et pourtant une histoire d'A, croisée, sur deux ans et quelques.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voila une petite histoire d'une dizaine de chapitre que j'ai écrite il y a bien un an je pense et que je ressorts des tiroirs. Sans grand eprétentions, mais elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut.**

**Ah oui, Mon héroïne vient de terminer ses études à Poudlard, les maraudeurs ont trois ans de plus et Lily Evans est la cousine éloignée de Rémus Lupin. **

**Voila une fois faite ces petites déclarations il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire disclaimers et autres, mais vu que j'ai pas envie vous devinez ce qu'il en est(en gros si je me faisais du fric avec ça, je les mettrais pas sur internet)**

**bon allez bonn lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Je ne savais presque rien de lui. Juste qu'il s'était enfui de chez ses parents quand il avait 16 ans, car il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées qu'eux. Moi, à cette époque j'entrais dans ma 13ème année. Il avait quitté Poudlard alors que j'étais en 4ème année. Il n'était pas écrit que je devais le revoir par la suite, mais le fait est que cela arriva, et ce d'une drôle de façon. En effet, lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard j'ai rencontré celle qui est, encore aujourd'hui, ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Lilly Evans. Tout ça pour dire que cette jeune fille rousse était la cousine de Rémus Lupin. Donc le futur a fait que j'ai été amené à revoir Sirius.

L'amitié qui était née entre Lilly et moi était quelque chose de très précieux à laquelle nous tenions plus que tout, toutes les deux. Elle était native du mois de février et moi du mois de mars, elle se prétendait ainsi, la plus mûre de nous deux. Pour l'énerver, je lui rétorquais alors, que si il en était ainsi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était la plus coincée de nous deux. Lily n'était pas non plus une sainte ni touche, mais tout de même, sortir avec James Potter l'a complètement changée.

Lorsque je la traitais de coincée, elle adorait me traiter, à son tour, de petite dévergondée. Cela ne m'a jamais blessée car je n'ai jamais caché le fait que j'aimais beaucoup les garçons, mais sans être non plus une marie-couche-toi-la. J'ai juste, disons, un léger penchant pour les beaux jeunes hommes et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y résister à moins que je n'en ressente pas l'envie. Je prends juste mes passions comme elles viennent et ne me soucie pas du regard des gens. Si j'avais dû faire ça, je n'aurais pas survécut à Poudlard.

Ne croyait surtout pas que j'ai été de ces filles à m'allonger dès qu'à 13 ou 14 ans, elles se croient un tant soit peu amoureuse, d'un garçon de 6ème ou 7ème année, qui une fois qu'ils les auraient mises dans leur lit, iraient voir ailleurs si il n'y avait pas plus verdoyants paysages. Non. J'ai regardé ce que je devenais, j'ai apprit à comprendre le corps de femme que Morgane m'avait donné, j'ai comprit les armes que je possédais et comment m'en servir. J'ai apprit la sensualité, et découvert le plaisir de deux corps. Et vous voulez que je vous dise. J'ai décidé moi même d'apprendre. Pas seule je vous rassure, j'avais choisit le garçon parfait pour ça. D'ailleurs Lily avait faillit me tuer quand elle avait apprit ce que j'avais fait, mais le sourire sur les lèvres, avec lequel je lui avais raconté tout ça, avait finit par la calmer.

C'était durant les vacances d'été, à la fin de notre 7ème année. Pour fêter la fin de Poudlard Lily et moi avions décidé de nous accorder deux semaines de vacances, en Espagne. Pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié j'avais loué un bungalow dans une résidence juste au bord de la mer. C'était une des ses résidences où tout les jeunes des différents coins du monde s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Cet endroit était magnifique, il y avait tout, la plage, le sable, les bars...tout.

Je venais d'avoir 17 ans. J'étais sortie avec plusieurs garçons, chaque fois mon aventure du plaisir était allée un peu plus loin, mais je n'avais pas trouver le bon pour aller jusqu'au bout, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. J'ai sut que c'était lui dès que je le vis. Je savais pourquoi je n'avais jamais sauté le pas avec un autre, bien que, Steeve, John, Clark, Bret et Will auraient fait l'affaire. Ils n'étaient pas lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux, non. Mais je voulais que ça soit lui.

Et pourtant tout avait bien faillit ne pas arriver. Revenons à ce jour, le jour où nous avons débarqués en Espagne. On avait décidé de se la jouer à la moldu durant les vacances, pour nous couper de tout et de tout le monde. Que je vous raconte une des raisons qui a finit de convaincre Lily de partir en vacances, avec moi, dans un pays étranger, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'Angleterre. N'ayez pas la faiblesse de croire que Mademoiselle-la-préfète-en-chef-de-Gryffondor m'avait cédé si facilement.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit Rémus Lupin est le cousin de ma chère Lilly, éloigné certes, mais cousin tout de même. Et voyez vous, James Potter est un des amis de Rémus. James Potter était un garçon adorable, un peu lourd sur les bords, mais quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Monsieur se disait amoureux de Lilly, et, peut-être était-ce la vérité, je n'étais pas encore parvenue à percer ce mystère à cette époque là.

Le fait est que, dès qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire, de lui parler, de la coller, de lui faire des propositions qui à l'époque la faisait rougir des pieds à la tête. Elle pensait qu'il se jouait d'elle, qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Sirius et James étaient venus passer une partie des vacances chez Rémus. Or, Rémus et Lily, habitaient dans le même village et les endroits où se promener, ou, se distraire n'étaient pas nombreux.

Si peu nombreux même, qu'elle croisait Potter tous les jours et qu'au bout d'une semaine elle m'avait appelé à bout de nerfs pour qu'on parte en Espagne. J'avais tout préparé en deux jours, j'avais trouvé une super promotion, pour un séjour sur en Espagne. Et oui, tout à la moldu, leurs machines et leurs moyens de communication n'étaient pas un secret pour moi, ni pour Lily.

La résidence où nous nous rendions était formé de petits bungalows individuels. Le sable, les vagues, le soleil. Bref le paradis terrestre. Le jour où nous devions partir en voyage, il avait été convenu que je passais chez Lily pour que nous transplanions là bas. Bien évidemment Rémus avait été mit au courant que sa cousine partait, mais elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à James et à Sirius, quand à la destination, elle savait trop de quoi ils étaient capables. En effet, la réputation des maraudeurs les précédait de loin.

Il lui avait promit mais avait tenu à venir lui dire au revoir et à me saluer par la même occasion. Ce garçon était vraiment trop adorable. Seulement il était à prévoir que Sirius et James viendraient également. Pour ma part, je n'étais absolument pas au courant de leur présence, même pas de celle de Rémus. J'étais tout naturellement arrivée, vêtu d'un petit short en jean et d'un simple débardeur blanc sur le corps, des sandales nouées à mes pieds, quelques bracelets et un ruban dans les cheveux. J'avais crut fondre sous le regard que Sirius m'avait lancé lorsque j'étais entrée dans la maison. Bien sur, après que Lily m'ait sauté dessus en me disant « A QUEL POINT ELLE ETAIT HEUREUSE DE ME VOIR ».

J'avais dit bonjour à mon amie, puis je m'étais dirigée vers Rémus qui m'avait chaleureusement dit bonjour en me serrant dans ses bras, après tout je le connaissais quasiment depuis que je connaissais Lily, il n'était pas un étranger pour moi. J'avais ensuite dit bonjour à Potter et enfin à Sirius. Un frisson avait parcouru mon corps lorsque ses lèvres avaient effleurées ma joue. Avec un soulagement hors du commun, Lily avait dit adieux à ses parents et s'était presque enfuit de la maison en tirant à elle seule nos deux énormes valises. J'avais jeté un regard vers Sirius. Un regard qui devait certainement dire à quel point j'avais été ravie de le revoir.

* * *

Chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Nous avions transplané directement en Espagne, à quelques mètres de la résidence. C'était magique, on nous avait conduit à notre bungalow en petite voiture, c'était somptueux. J'avais fait une surprise à mon amie, je lui avais désigné un tout autre hôtel. Je savais que la vue et la présence de Potter l'avait hautement énervée, et je voulais également qu'elle décompresse de ces années passées à Poudlard, à toujours tenter d'être la meilleure partout. Je voulais qu'elle se lâche, qu'elle soit un peu elle-même avec les gens qui l'entoure. Je lui avais donc fait croire jusqu'au dernier moment que nous nous rendions dans une autre résidence, j'avais veillé à glisser la vérité à Rémus avant de partir, en cas de problèmes, mais à mon tour, comme l'avait fait Lily avant moi, je lui avais fait promettre le silence.

« Tu es folle, pourquoi j'ai une amie aussi folle que toi.

-Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui te supporte. »

Elle venait de me taper.

« Lily, c'est nos vacances, ici il n'y a personne, il n'y a pas Potter, il n'y a que nous, alors profite. »

Elle venait de me renvoyer un petit sourire, comme elle seule savait le faire, et entra de bon cœur dans le bungalow. Une fois le groom partit, nous nous sommes regardées, puis d'un accord tacite on a envoyé valser nos sacs et autres affaires et on s'est jeté sur le lit en un gros boum et dans un éclat de rire. Après avoir rangé nos affaires, on avait décidé d'aller à la piscine pour se remettre tranquillement du transplanage. Transplaner en Espagne n'était pas la même chose que transplaner dans son salon.

On partit à la piscine, vêtues de simples paréo et maillots de bain. On avait alors sauté dans l'eau rafraîchissante. On vivait un rêve, le serveur du bar était venu nous apporter deux cocktails de fruits dans un ananas creusé. Enduite de crème solaire et de monoï, prête à bronzer, je regardai autour de moi et enlevai mon haut de maillot. Il faut peut-être que vous sachiez que je n'étais pas une petite anglaise de pure souche. En effet, ma mère était française et ce sont d'ailleurs ses origines qui primaient dans ma personnalité, au grand dam de mon amie.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu arrives à faire ça?

-Regarde autour de toi ma Lily, une femme sur deux fait la même chose que moi, tu devrais essayer ça te décoincerait. »

Je rigolai mais celle ci se vengea en sautant dans la piscine et en m'éclaboussant. Nous pensions réellement être au paradis. Nous l'étions jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, enfin pour moi cela serait le cas pendant deux semaines mais pour Lily c'était une autre paire de manche. Nous étions allées à la plage, au restaurant, dans des bars, dans des boites, visiter des petits villages, j'avais trouvé de merveilleux petits bikinis parfaits pour faire pâlir la gente masculine.

J'avais profité de ces vacances pour lui parler de James et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était dans le noir complet et pensait être attirée par lui, mais ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, il était vraiment lourd parfois et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le prendre au sérieux. A son tour, et cela je ne l'avais pas vu venir, elle me parla de Sirius.

Elle avait remarqué le regard de l'ami de son cousin sur moi, ou plutôt, sur ma plastique lorsque j'étais venue chez elle, comme elle le disait. J'avais reconnut que Sirius était tout à fait à mon goût, ce qui l'avait fait fortement rigoler. Le samedi matin j'étais partit courir alors que Lily dormait encore dans notre bungalow. J'arrivais à la résidence 1 heure plus tard vers 9 heures. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en pénétrant dans le hall de la résidence lorsque je m'étais retrouvée nez à nez avec Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter. J'avais lâché un cri lorsque James s'était retourné vers moi le premier.

« Taylor! »

C'est mon nom de famille. Il fit signe aux deux autres de se diriger vers moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? »

Je n'avais aucune envie de prendre des gants avec eux, ça devait être encore un plan tordu de James pour embêter Lily, ou comme lui le disait, pour la « séduire ». Je n'admettais pas qu'on embête mon amie, je l'avais emmenée ici pour se reposer, s'amuser et surtout l'éloigner de lui.

« On est en vacances, au fait bonjour Cassidy.

-Potter, arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis sure que c'est ton idée...et toi bravo, _je venais de me tourner vers Rémus qui me regardait avec un air de chien battu_, t'es fier de toi ? Ta cousine va adorer.

-Cassi, j'y suis pour rien, cet enragé ma fait boire je n'ai rien vu venir. »

James souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Et tu te crois drôle peut-être ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, que dès que Lily sera au courant, elle va, encore plus, te détester si cela est possible, et que si tu n'arrêtes pas de te comporter comme un gamin tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, à moins que ton seul but dans la vie soit de l'emmerder, alors dans ce cas, je te ferais dire que t'as intérêt de courir vite car je vais te bousiller ta sale gueule de binoclard. »

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais je détestais qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis. En ce qui concernait Lily, pas de chance, c'était ma meilleure amie. Rémus et Sirius étaient sur le cul et me regardait comme si j'avais dansé un tango avec Merlin. Quand à James je ne saurais dire, j'eu l'impression qu'il était en train de se rendre compte de la bêtise de son acte, ou alors, était-il devenu sourd après mon exploit vocal.

Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement dans l'hôtel et je me décidai alors à les emmener dans un bar aux alentours pour tout mettre à plat une bonne foi pour toute. Je n'avais pas prêtée une attention particulière à Black depuis l'arrivée des trois maraudeurs, mais je n'en étais pas moins heureuse qu'il soit là. Je commandai 4 mojitos, avant que par habitude ils ne se mettent à commander des whiskies purs feu.

« C'est quoi des mojitos Cassidy? »

Sa voix me transperça la peau si une telle chose était possible. Alors que j'expliquais à mon bel âtre ce que contenait un mojito, je remarquai un regard noir de James en direction de Sirius. Ce regard fit qu'il ne me parla plus, j'étais loin de me douter que cela allait durer plusieurs jours.

« Bon, premièrement Rémus, permet-moi de te dire que tu t'es fais avoir comme un bleu avec l'alcool, si c'est vrai? _J'insistai_.

-Cassidy crois moi, je t'en prie, tu sais que je ne ferais rien contre Lily, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi que James se soit mit en tête qu'il en était amoureux.

-JE suis amoureux d'elle, j'aime tout chez elle, sa force, sa beauté, son intelligence, ses yeux verts... »

James était en train de nous peindre un tableau merveilleux de Lily Evans. Je me tournais alors vers Rémus.

« Dis moi qu'il ne va pas pleurer?...Bon James écoute, Continue comme ça et je peux te jurer que Lily va te détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je ne te dirais pas ce que je sais, ou ce que je ne sais pas, car je ne trahirais pas mon amie. Mais si tu veux avoir la moindre chance avec elle, essaye d'être un peu normal, c'est vrai ça, tu te conduits comme un gamin alors que je te signale que tu as trois ans de plus qu'elle. Pense que ça joue aussi contre toi. Tu n'as pas pensé une minute que Lily pouvait penser que tu te foutais d'elle avec toutes tes singeries?

-Ouïe, ça fait mal Corny'. »

Pour cela je me retournais vers Sirius et lui sourit, sourire qu'il me rendit.

« Bref, t'as comprit? Soit sincère mais pas brutal, franc mais pas trop direct non plus.

- Comprends pas.

-Si il t'arrivait de la voir, ne lui dit pas de but en blanc que tu veux l'épouser et lui faire trois gosses sur le champ, pourquoi t'essaierais pas de la connaître avant?

-Hmm, oué, peut-être.

-Bien, autre chose, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous partiez d'ici et qu'on finisse nos vacances toutes seules? »

Bien que toutes mes déclarations les aient un peu chamboulés, aucun des trois n'avaient envie de partir, James parce qu'il voulait à tout prix conquérir Lily et Rémus et Sirius car autant n'être pas venu ici pour rien. En soit cela me convenait parfaitement que Sirius passe une semaine avec moi dans ce cadre idyllique. J'avais des projets à mettre à exécution.

« Bon, donc vous restez, je ne pourrais tout de manière pas vous en empêcher. Mais je vous demande d'attendre que je parle à Lily avant de vous montrer, à moins que vous ne vouliez absolument que ce soit elle qui vous expulse de l'hôtel. Je vais aller la voir, pourquoi ne pas se retrouver pour déjeuner à 13h30 à l'hôtel, ça vous va? Alors à toute à l'heure! »

En partant je passais près de Sirius et le monde peuplant le bar fit que ma jambe frôla la sienne. Ce mec allait me rendre folle. Maintenant je devais parler à Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**(Cassidy doit parler à Lily de la présence de trois des maraudeurs à l'hôtel.)**

* * *

Ca y est c'est fait, mais j'en suis quitte pour payer des nouveaux oreillers à l'hôtel, Lily les a mit en pièce, il a fallut qu'elle se calme. J'ai dut lui raconter tout ce que j'avais dit à James, en lui promettant que je ne voulais pas les caser à tout prix. J'avais juste essayé de faire comprendre à James qu'il fallait qu'il la lâche et que ce n'était pas en lui balançant à tout bout de champ qu'il l'aimait qu'elle risquait, un jour, de lui tomber dans les bras.

Au final j'avais convaincu Lily qu'elle pouvait tirer quelque chose de toutes ces péripéties, elle pourrait essayer de faire le point sur James. S'il pouvait changer c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas si con que ça après tout. Et puis lui répondre s'il lui parlait comme un être civilisé n'était en rien un engagement. J'avais bien fait de dire aux garçons que nous les rejoindrions qu'à 13h30, il en avait fallut du temps pour qu'elle se calme la petite teigneuse. J'avais dû aussi lui promettre que ce soir toutes les deux, dans le bungalow, on s'enfilerait quelques téquila.

Et oui Madame Lily Evans, celle que tout le monde prenait pour une coincée adorait l'alcool et le tenait plutôt bien, petit garce. Puis les soucis et les angoisses de Lily s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'une fois sortit de ma douche j'avais mit mon placard sans dessus dessous pour trouver de quoi m'habiller, alors que de la semaine, je n'avais pas fait la difficile et avais enfilé paréo sur short et débardeur sur maillot.

« Mais dit moi, je ne savais qu'on allait au bal à midi?

-T'as raison, je suis conne, je vais faire comme d'habitude. »

Je pris le premier short qui traînait et nouai un mini paréo sur mon haut de maillot de bain. J'attrapais mon sac, mes lunettes et sautai dans mes sandales.

« Je suis comment?

-Parfaite, mais dit moi Chérie, tu veux vraiment qu'il te remarque.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Il n'y en a pas Cassidy, si ce n'est la réputation de Sirius, qui couche avec une fille et se casse une fois fait. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi et puis si ça se passait avec lui, tu sais que je vague au grès de mes envies.

-Joliment dit, bon si on y est allée.

-Pressez d'affronter le monstre?

-M'en parle pas. »

Et nous partîmes bras dessus, bras dessous en direction de la terrasse du restaurant de la résidence. Les trois garçons nous attendaient à une table. A ma grande surprise, je les vis se lever à notre arrivée, mais pas aussi clairement que d'ordinaire, je regardai alors les verres de mojitos et avec la chaleur d'Espagne je ne m'étonnais pas qu'ils aient du mal à se lever.

« Vous avez réussit à en commander d'autres?

-La seule chose que connait Rémus...en espagnol c'est « el mismo »...faudra que tu nous traduises les autres...cocktails, je comprends rien à l'espagnol ».

La table était ronde et Lily était plus ou moins en face de Rémus qui lui même se trouvait à coté de James, Sirius entre lui et moi, et moi à coté de Lily. Je décidais de laisser Lily abordait le sujet pointilleux lorsqu'elle trouverait le moment adéquate. Pour ma part je tournai la tête vers Sirius qui les yeux perdus dans mon décolleté les releva. Je lui parlai quelques instants et je fus ravie de la conversation qui s'installa entre nous. Je compris que Lily avait décidé d'aborder LE sujet quand Rémus lâcha un cri de douleur.

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité?

-Amplement oui. »

Lily venait de frapper Rémus sous la table, je me tournais alors vers mon amie.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop cruelle pour Gryffondor, ma chérie. »

Sirius paressait malheureux que je le délaisse mais qu'il se rassure cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, une fois les choses mises sur les rails, je comptais bien lui consacrer tout mon temps libre.

« Cassidy m'a tout expliquer, tout ce qu'elle vous avait dit et ce que VOUS lui avez dit, _à ce moment là je vis, non sans surprise, les joues de ma jolie Gryffondor de copine s'empourpraient_, je veux bien que vous restiez ici, après tout l'île est grande et chacun a droit à des vacances, à UNE condition. »

Ses yeux verts se braquèrent aussitôt sur James.

« Tu te comportes UNE FOIS comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps avec moi et je vous fais virer d'ici, c'est clair? »

James obtempéra. Ouïe, elle s'était énervée là. Ca c'était ma petite lionne chérie. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, mais plus le temps passait et plus je sentais Sirius devenir distant avec moi. On avait décidé d'aller tous ensemble à la plage, l'après midi même. On s'était donné rendez vous à 4 heures devant l'hôtel. Mais à 3h30 James frappa à la porte. Je ne retrouvai ma Lily qu'une demi heure plus tard, à l'heure de notre rendez vous. Personne ne dit mot et nous priment la direction de la plage. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me dit juste que James avait tenu à s'excuser pour son attitude de gamin.

« Dit moi au fait, tu vas l'enlever?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Elle lorgna alors sur mon décolleté et je compris de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Je n'ai pas envie de foirer mon bronzage et puis si ça peut faire avancer les choses. »

Nous partîmes alors dans un fou rire interrompu par Rémus.

« On pourrait savoir pourquoi vous rigolez? »

Je me tournais alors vers lui et lui sourit sadiquement comme je savais si bien le faire.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

On avait posé les serviettes sur le sable avec nos affaires. On était en train d'enlever le peu de vêtements que nous avions encore sur nous avant de nous mettre à l'eau, quand la voix de Rémus retentit.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle me regarda avec effroi, le tatouage, oups, Lily arborait un ravissant petit phénix dans le bas de son dos. Mais à part moi, personne n'était au courant. James restait pétrifié, devant tant de beauté, certainement.

«Je t'en prie, tu ne dis rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça?

-Mais je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, je te demande juste de fermer ton clapet.

-Bien envoyé. »

James crut qu'il allait se faire engueuler pour avoir parlé mais non elle lui sourit.

« Et puis d'abord que je sache Monsieur Lupin je ne suis pas le seul à être tatoué ici.

-...Oh! Comment tu le sais d'abord?

-T'es conquêtes sont trop bavardes mon cousin.»

Rémus ôta son T-shirt et je pus alors admirer une lune sur son épaule droite. Je partis alors dans un rire franc au quel celui de Lily se crois que les trois garçons venaient justes de comprendre à quel point une lionne pouvait être partîmes tous à l'eau dans un rire communicatif et joyeux d'une bande de cinq jeunes en vacances. Nous sortîmes de l'eau environ une heure plus tard. Nous avions disposés les serviettes en cercle de façon à tous se voir ou du moins à se parler plus facilement.

Lily me mettait de la crème dans le dos. J'étais dos aux garçons, je ne tenais tout de même pas à les traumatiser à vie, faut dire que les mœurs anglaises et espagnoles n'étaient pas vraiment identiques. Je mis ma main sur celle de Lily et elle comprit. Elle défit alors le nœud de l'attache arrière du haut de mon maillot que j'ôtais. Je leur jeter un coup d'œil avant de m'allonger sur le sable. Ils me regardaient comme si j'avais été le diable en personne.

« Désolais mais je ne vais pas gâcher mon bronzage pour votre pudeur. »

Lily était morte de rire. Je mourrais d'envie de voir la tête qu'avait fait Sirius et faisait encore j'en étais sure mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Nous sommes rentrés vers 8 heures de la plage, complètement crevés et nous nous sommes dis à demain

* * *

**Un petit plaisir sur la scène de la plage, je suis en train d'imaginer les trois avec la gueule décomposée. hihi ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Ma petite Lily et moi étions sur la terrasse de notre bungalow à tester une toute nouvelle marque de téquila quand mon regard se posa sur la plage, un petit sort de _jumelias_ et j'aperçus notre Rémus en plein numéro de charme avec une jolie brune.

« Ton cousin n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Sirius il attirerait autant de fille que lui, mais Rémus serait moins cruel.

-Tu crois que je lui plais...à Sirius ?

-Comment tu voudrais ne pas lui plaire après le coup que tu lui as fait à la plage cette après midi, il avait la gueule décomposée.

-A ce point?

-Oh que oui. »

Les jours passèrent et l'ambiance s'améliorait. Enfin ça dépendait pour qui. Nous avions découvert l'identité de la jolie brune de Rémus, elle s'appelait Adela, Lily et James s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Le problème c'était moi...NON...le problème c'était lui. On était mardi et Sirius m'ignorait complètement. Je commençai à trouver ça bizarre et très frustrant. Il avait fait tellement chaud ce jour là que nous étions à la piscine à 11 heures du soir. J'avais passé la journée la plus horrible des vacances, j'avais faillit violer Sirius sur place, ou au moins lui mettre trois tartes. Rémus l'avait remarqué, il remarquait toujours tout. Volant quelques instants à sa nouvelle conquête, il vint choir sur le transat libre à côté de moi, avec la grâce d'un scrout à pétard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cassi?

-Dit moi qu'il est gay?

-…Tu parles de Sirius là?

-Ben bien sur, tu crois que je parle de Merlin ou quoi?

-Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'en faire de ce côté là.

-Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi? Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus, ne me touche plus, c'est frustrant.

-Il fait ça pour James, dit-il alors plus doucement.

-Hein, mais je croyais que James aimait Lily.

-Justement, James à fait comprendre à Sirius qu'il ne devait rien se passer entre lui et toi car si tu souffrais par sa faute Lily lui en voudrait à lui.

-Mais je l'emmerde le petit Potter moi.

-Cass', moins fort.

-Et...euh...enfin...euh...qu'est-ce qu'il en est…heu…pour Sirius? »

Rémus me regarda un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

«T'es mignonne quand tu bafouilles…Je dirais que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant nager. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il cherchait à se changer les idées, donc qu'il pensait à moi et donc que je lui plaisais. Je reparti alors vers mon bungalow en courant. Lily regarda Rémus étonnée, mais celui-ci lui renvoya un clin d'œil, avant de retourner à toute vitesse voir Adela. Il me fallait un plan et celui-ci s'imposa à mon esprit lorsque, de sur la terrasse, je vis Sirius repartir vers son bungalow. Je me glissai alors à l'extérieur du mien. Une fois sure que l'eau de la douche coulait je prononçais le contre sort et pénétrer dans le petit appartement, oui il était magiquement fermé, une habitude de sorciers. La douche n'était qu'un mur. La mousse du savon coulait sur le corps de Sirius, cet homme me rendait vraiment folle. Je ne portais que mon maillot deux pièces, noir.

J'étais appuyée contre le mur, les bras sous la poitrine. Il se retourna, mais ne fut pas étonné de me trouver là. C'était comme s'il l'avait sut malgré lui, tout comme moi. Je m'approchais de lui, lui aussi, toujours en tenu d'Adam. Je m'en fichais à vrai dire, non pas qu'il ne me fasse pas d'effet, mais le fait est, que même si je n'avais jamais réellement couché avec un garçon, j'en avais déjà vu nus. Nos corps n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier.

« J'ai fait une promesse à un ami. »

Sa main s'aventura dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, nos deux corps se trouvaient désormais si proche l'un de l'autre que même une feuille de papier ne serait pas passer.

« On ne prive pas un ami d'un plaisir pour s'assurer le sien. »

L'injustice de James envers Sirius, telle que je venais de la lui révéler, lui parut alors atroce. Je le repoussais sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur mon corps et rejeta mes cheveux en arrière. Il me plaqua alors à son tour contre les carreaux tantôt glacials, tantôt brûlants de la douche et m'embrassa comme jamais aucun autre avant lui ne m'avait embrassé. Je gémissais sous ce baiser. Je m'éloignai de sont corps et tout en le regardant dan les yeux je fis glisser au sol mon haut de maillot de bain.

« J'ai cru mourir le jour où tu as fait ça à la plage, _je souriais_, mais bien sur tu l'as fait exprès!

-Moi? Non! »

Ma langue cherchait la sienne et la trouva. Cette nuit fut la première de ma vie dans les bras d'un homme et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Sirius avait été incroyable et James n'avait aucun souci à se faire quand au prétendu mal qu'aurait put me faire son ami, au contraire s'il savait tout le bien que Sirius m'avait fait. Le lendemain matin je me réveillai tout contre le corps de Sirius, nue. Sa main caressait ma peau. Sirius avait comprit que cette nuit était la première fois où j'avais réellement couché avec un garçon, je lui avais dit, mais il avait aussi comprit que ce n'était pas les premières choses que je faisais, il n'était pas stupide.

« Ca va, pas déçue? »

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, a-t-il crut que ce n'était pas vrai, que je simulais.

« Je crois que la marque des mes ongles dans ton dos suffit à répondre, tu ne crois pas. »

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes me demandant si ce n'était pas trop. Il m'entraîna sous la douche avec lui, nous traversâmes la pièce complètement nus tous les deux. Sirius avait été un amant parfait cette nuit la. Et il le serait encore, notamment en ce qui concernait cette douche qui avait duré un temps interminable.

« Tu reviens ce soir?

-Non, c'est toi. »

Sous son regard incrédule je m'expliquais.

« Avec Lily on voulait organiser une soirée au bungalow ce soir et vous inviter tous les trois et Adela aussi. On va agrandir magiquement l'appartement pour que vous y passiez la nuit, bien sur il ne faudra rien dire devant Adela, mais je crois qu'on aura une chambre de moins à faire vu que je ne compte pas dormir seule ce soir. »

Je l'embrassai et me dirigeai vers mon bungalow où j'allais sûrement avoir droit à une engueulade monumentale par ma Lily préférée, pour avoir disparut ainsi toute la nuit. Sur le chemin je rencontrais Rémus et Adela, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Hey Cassi!

-Rémus, Adela, ça va vous deux?

-Nous oui, Sirius n'est pas avec toi?

-Tu es très drôle quand tu veux Rémus, je voulais vous dire on fait une soirée au bungalow ce soir, bien évidemment tu es invitée Adela, il y a même de la place pour tout le monde pour passer la nuit tous ensemble. Ca vous dit?

-Bien sur, je vais le dire aux autres, mais peut-être que Sirius est peut-être déjà au courant?

-Laisse tomber Rémus je ne te dirais rien, à ce soir 22 heures. Au fait, tu sais si Lily est au bungalow ? »

Rémus se mit à rire et Adela aussi. Je les regardais ébahis, ne comprenant rien.

« Lily est James sont au village.

-TOUS LES DEUX?

-Oui ma chère.

-Oh celle la alors, elle cache bien son jeu. »

Je les abandonnai en leur souhaitant à ce soir et me dirigeais vers mon bungalow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je faisais les cent pas, je n'avais qu'une envie, que Lily passe la porte pour lui poser des millions de questions et accessoirement lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre moi et Sirius. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que je pouvais le dire. Lily passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard, raccompagnée par James en vrai gentleman. Elle avait à peine refermée la porte que je lui tombai dessus.

« AH AH!

-Cassi, t'es con, tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu t'es bien amusée?

-Je te vois venir, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors?

-On est allé se promener, se baigner et on est rentré. »

J'arrêtai de l'embêter pour lui parler sérieusement.

« T'en es où avec lui?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi gamin qui veut bien le laisser paraître et il est très gentil.

-Tu craques...

-Mais non euh c'est pas ça!

-Me la fait pas Lily, je te connais, puis je ne vois pas où est le problème si il te plaît.

-C'est sur, mais dit moi pourquoi t'es partit comme une folle hier soir.

-Ah, ça?

-Oui ça, tu crois que tu peux me tomber dessus et que comme ça tu t'en sortiras, hé ben c'est raté. Qui plus est, ça t'aurais étouffé de me prévenir que tu découchais.

-...Oui je sais, je suis désolais, mais ton cousin m'a fait une révélation plutôt surprenante. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que Sirius semblait s'éloigner de moi?

-Oui.

-Et ben je sais pourquoi, et d'ailleurs pour ça il faut que je tue Potter, désolais ma chérie.

-Qu'est-ce que James a à voir avec ça?

-Ne commence pas à t'énerver, même si j'ai envie de le tuer, son intention était très prévoyante. Il a interdit à Sirius de m'approcher, il ne voulait pas qu'une de tes amies souffre.

-Moué, il est un peu gonflé quand même, t'es une grande fille que je sache.

-T'inquiète je lui ferais regretté à coup de téquila. Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'avoir que je voulais juste coucher avec Sirius.

-...Que tu vouLAIS? Non que tu veux coucher avec Sirius. »

Elle était exaspérante des fois, elle relevait tous les lapsus des gens qui lui parlaient. Et bien sur, celui là n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Ce n'est pas un problème qu'elle le sache j'allais lui dire, mais maintenant elle va croire que j'ai voulut lui cacher.

« Me regarde pas comme ça j'allais te le dire.

-...TU...T'AS COUCHE AVEC LUI?

-Oui, mais tu aurais dut le dire encore plus fort, je crois qu'à la réception ils n'ont pas entendu.

-Et?

-Et quoi? Tu veux les détails?

-Non, dit moi juste comment ça s'est passé.

-Ben une fois que Rémus m'ait dit la vérité je suis allée le trouver dans son bungalow, et voilà.

-Et c'est tout? Ca s'arrête là? Ca continue?

-Non ça continue pas, peut-être les quelques jours qui nous restent des vacances mais pas plus.

-T'es sure que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Oui Lily, je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller la vie pour le moment, de tomber amoureuse ou quoi. Je profite, _dis-je les yeux rêveurs._

-Apparemment James peut être rassuré sur le mal qu'aurait put te faire Sirius, non? »

Elle m'avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin, tout à fait à croquer. Je la regardais en souriant puis éclatai de rire. Après quelques instants, nous décidions qu'il était temps de nous mettre à tout préparer pour ce soir. Lily lança les sorts sur les lits et sur les chambres. On en avait rajouté une pour James et Rémus avec deux lits et une pour Adela avec un grand lit. On ne savait pas où, Rémus, et, elle en étaient, on n'allait pas les mettre dans le même lit d'entrer, ça aurait été mal venue. Ils feraient comme ils voudraient. Les garçons se pointèrent avec Adela un peu avant 10 heures. Seule Lily ouvrit, moi j'étais en train de m'habiller dans ma chambre. J'entendis Rémus demandait après moi, au fond j'aurais aimé que cela soit Sirius, mais nous n'avions rien dit à personne et il ne savait pas si moi de mon côté je l'avais dit ou non à Lily. Rémus débarqua dans ma chambre alors que j'étais derrière le paravent.

« Salut Cassi!

-Rémus. Tu étais si pressé de me voir?

-Non je voulais avoir quelques détails en privé. Au fait, Sirius a faillit me tuer lorsqu'il a vu que je venais te voir et que lui ne pouvait pas « s'éclipser ».

-Ah bon? _M'étonnais-je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé?

-Tu n'auras aucun détail à moins que je n'ai droit aux tiens avec Adela, mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

-A ce point, je croyais que la réputation de Sirius était surfaite.

-Désolais de te décevoir mais non.

-En même temps, tu me diras, t'as pas de point de comparaison.

-Serait-ce une proposition? Allez file.

-Je te laisse finir de t'habiller.

-J'arrive dans 2 minutes. »

Je cherchais un collier à mettre ou un quelconque bracelet qui aille avec cette robe quand deux bras se posèrent sur ma taille. Je sursautai.

« Je te fais peur maintenant. »

Sa voix n'était que caresse, et ses lèvres sur la peau de mes épaules une agréable torture. Je me retournai et l'embrassai, alors que la voix de la jolie rousse qui me servait de meilleure amie retentit pour que je ramène mes fesses dans le salon. J'occultais alors la voix de Lily pour me concentrer sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je collai son corps contre le mur de ma chambre et le mien au sien. J'avais envie de lui, sensation étrange que je découvrais. J'avais envie de lui, de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de parfaire ce que l'on avait débuté dans son bungalow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-A qui?

-Ben, Lily tiens.

-Oh! La vérité.

-La vérité, vérité.

-Ben oui pourquoi, ça te gène?

-Non, je voulais te dire… je pense que Lily t'as mise en garde contre moi, comment j'étais avec les filles et tout...

-Sirius, je ne te demande rien. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut-être que ça se reproduira mais je n'attends rien de toi.

-…Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille pouvait voir les choses comme cela.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, moi.

-Ca je sais. »

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent alors les miennes mais au même moment James pénétra dans ma chambre.

« Sirius?

-James je..

-Tu m'avais promit de...

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle Potter. »

Je l'avais attiré dans ma chambre et avait refermé la porte derrière moi.

« C'est à sirius que je parle, pas à toi.

-Ah oui? Et ben moi c'est à toi désolais, je vais t'expliquer une ou deux petites choses. Sirius c'est moi qui suis venu le chercher, ok? C'est moi qui l'ait persuadé que la promesse qu'il t'avait faite n'était rien et pour te dire la vérité j'ai eu envie de me le taper depuis le jour où je l'ai vu chez Lily, et je te ferrais remarquer qu'elle est au courant.

-Ohhhhhhhhh!

-Et qu'elle n'a rien dit. Alors James Potter tu nous fous la paix. »

Je lui tournais le dos et passait la porte avec Sirius. Alors que nous arrivions dans le salon, séparés l'un de l'autre cette fois, et que James se remettait doucement de ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Lilly avait entreprit un petit discours sur l'art de la téquila PAF. James se pencha vers moi et me demanda si j'avais jeté un sort à Lilly.

« James tu verras que Lilly est beaucoup moins... « prude » que ce que tu peux l'imaginer et qu'elle adore l'alcool moldu.»

Lily, sa Lily tient l'alcool et très bien, quelle révélation. La musique retentissait dans le bungalow, et l'alcool était là, jeux, défis et compagnie. Rémus n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser Adela devant moi, il n'y avait aucun doute sur comment ces deux là allaient finir la soirée et je commençais à ne plus en pouvoir. J'avais envie que Sirius m'embrasse, que Sirius me touche... Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise d'infliger tout ce débordement d'hormones à Lily et me retenais donc de lui sauter dessus. Mais je me rendis soudain compte de quelque chose.

Lily faisait un combat contre James, elle était horrible ma petite lionne quand elle voulait, elle faisait tout pour le déconcentrer et le faire boire deux coups d'affilés, elle lui frôlait la main, la jambe, elle avait tiré sur sa robe. Elle savait qu'elle allait gagner, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Enervé par ces hormones en furie, et dans l'espoir, ou disons la certitude, que Sirius allait me suivre, je partis chercher de la glace pour calmer ce débordement hormonal. Je sortis la glace au chocolat du congélateur et l'ouvrit directement pour en prendre une cuillère. Le dessert glacé fondit directement au contact de ma bouche et je soupirais de bien être quand deux bras puissants me retournèrent face à un corps d'homme et que ses lèvres possessives et brulantes vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Son baiser était une pure merveille à la suite de ce petit bout de glace. A bout de souffle il s'éloigna de moi.

« Hmm... chocolat. »

J'étais toujours dans ses bras.

« T'en veux, _lui_ _dis-je alors, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus gourmand sur les lèvres._

-C'est toi que je veux. »

Je retrouvais alors sa bouche dans un échange violent et possessif, il plaqua mon corps contre le frigo et me prit dans ses bras. A bout de souffle je le pris par la main pour l'entrainer vers ma chambre. Elle était au bout du couloir, mais trop long il était, alors nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser contre le mur du couloir. Nous étions à l'abri des regards. Sirius mettait à mal les bretelles de ma robe et de mes mains sur ses fesses je collais son bassin au mien. Soudain alors que les lèvres de Sirius embrassaient ma poitrine des éclats de rire déboulèrent dans le couloir. Remus et Adela avaient eu la même idée.

Sirius les avaient vus mais n'y avaient pas prêtait attention, au lieu de ça, il avait collé son corps contre le mien et avait transplané dans ma chambre, sur mon lit.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6**

Le reste des vacances avait été une pure merveille. Tout le monde s'entendait à ravir. On passait nos journées à se baigner ou à se balader et nos soirées dans les bars ou dans des discothèques. Quand à mes nuits je les passais dans ses bras, dans les bras d'un homme dont j'appris beaucoup durant cette semaine. Sirius m'avait fait découvrir un plaisir que je ne connaissais pas un plaisir qui en réalité était le sien et le mien. Le plaisir de deux corps, le plaisir qui grandit et qui s'expriment.

Le jour du retour nous avions décidé de tous transplaner chez Lily et de se séparer une fois là-bas. Rémus avait laissé sa charmante Adela en Espagne, et d'après ce que j'avais comprit il serait possible que Lily retrouve James dans les jours qui viennent. Quand à moi, j'allais tout simplement reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée avant ces vacances. Lily et moi, on allait intégrer à la rentrée l'université de magie dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Nous avions trouvé une chambre sur le campus, que nous partagions toutes les deux.

Elle suivrait des cours de médicomagie et moi de droit sorcier. Rémus suivait également des cours de Médicomagie mais évidemment à un niveau beaucoup plus avancé, il s'en sortait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. James et Sirius en inséparables qu'ils étaient avaient intégrés tout d'abord la classe préparatoire à l'école d'Aurors et étaient actuellement en 3ème année. Au moment de partir, j'abandonnais Sirius comme il m'abandonnait, nous ne nous étions rien promit et ni lui ni moi ne l'avions envisagé comme cela.

Sirius m'avait rendu un service et m'avait fait découvrir des choses que je n'oublierais pas. Je ne dis pas que cela ne pourra jamais se reproduire mais il n'y a rien d'amoureux entre nous. Je pourrais, certes, mais honnêtement j'avais d'autres choses en tête. J'allais m'embarquer dans des études longues et difficiles j'avais autres choses à penser que d'être amoureuse.

Chaque spécialité enseignée à l'université où Lily et moi ferons notre rentrée en septembre avait ses propres codes ses propres règles de fonctionnements. Certaines étaient plus rigoureuses que d'autres. Un des exemples de cet aléa était ma section et celle de Lily. Les apprentis médicomages n'avaient pas réellement de tenues imposées, si ce n'est un minimum de rigueur et de non extravagance. Quand à moi, le droit étant quelque chose d'assez conservateur, les filles avaient vu le port de chaussure à talon imposé. Non pas que cela me déplaise. Quand à la tenue elle devait rester sobre et pour les jours de conférence les hommes devaient revêtir un costume et les femmes un tailleur, d'où le pantalon était exclue bien évidemment. A la belle saison je ne dis pas mais l'hiver.

Les cours débutèrent et s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle. Lily était autant surbooké que moi mais celle-ci avait finit par trouver le temps pour enfin sortir avec James. Quand à moi j'avais rencontré de très charmants garçons. Non pas que je le souhaitais, mais j'avais pensé revoir Sirius du fait que Rémus était dans la même université que nous mais non. Je ne le revis qu'au mois de Mars. Lily partait le soir même pour Londres retrouver James pour quelques jours. Les apprentis médicomages avaient leur vacance cette semaine alors que nous, les apprentis praticien du droit sorcier nous ne les avions que la semaine prochaine. La semaine qui s'écoulait pour moi était calme, il n'y avait que des conférences.

Il était 5 heures ce jour là, quand, après trois heures de conférences à mourir d'ennui, dont le sujet m'avait échappé, je retrouvai ma chambre du campus. J'avais décidé de m'accorder du temps à moi. Je balançais mes affaires à droite et à gauche de la chambre et je me fis couler un bain. J'allais détacher mes cheveux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'apparut devant moi le visage de Sirius.

« Sirius?

-Salut beauté...Surprise?

-Un peu oui, entre, je t'en prie.

-Merci.

-Je croyais que Rémus était à Londres ce weekend?

-Exact, mais je suis venu voir la femme de ma vie voyons.

-Très drôle, sans rire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois là, mais c'est quoi le truc?

-La vérité c'est que M. Potter m'a prié de déguerpir de notre appartement de Londres le temps que Lily serait là.

-Ok, sympa le copain, donc tu cherches un abri pour quelques jours?

-Voilà.

-Hmm, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu offres?

-Voyons voir, un dîner aux chandelles?

-Banal.

-Une ballade en moto dans les étoiles?

-Tentant, mais bon j'ai un balai.

-J'ai trouvé ! Mon corps, à toi, pour quatre jours. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai alors vers lui, tout près de lui.

« Tu aurais dut commencer par ça. »

Ses mains se refermèrent sur ma taille.

« Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. »

Ses lèvres vinrent alors se poser sur les miennes. C'était un bien être absolu après cette horrible journée.

« Dis donc tu es bien class aujourd'hui?

-Journée de conférence oblige, tu aimes?

-Un peu trop stricte à mon goût.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut, mais t'as pas encore tout vu. »

Je le forçai à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il me regarda les yeux dans le vague.

« C'est pour le choc. »

Je défis alors l'attache de mes cheveux qui retombèrent en cascades sur mes épaules.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit plus.

-Tu es trop pressé. »

Sirius souriait. Je défis alors la veste de mon tailleur pour laisser apparaître une magnifique guêpière noire et rouge. Vu le regard de Sirius, c'était un gros plus.

« Ce n'est pas l'uniforme ça! »

Je secouai la tête et me rapprochai de lui. J'écartai ses jambes d'un coup de genoux et prit sa main pour la poser sur la fermeture éclair de ma jupe.

« Continue. »

Un petit sourire gourmand, un regard en biais. Sirius fit glisser la fermeture et accompagna la chute du vêtement de sa main sur ma peau. Guêpière, shorty en dentelle et bas noir. Sirius faisait courir ses mains sur mon corps, ses simples caresses réveillaient mon corps comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des mois, alors que si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, Clark était apparut dans ma vie...LIT..., une semaine plus tôt.

« Tu es magnifique Cassidy ».

Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose que je ne savais pas décrire. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, caressant les contours de son visage.

« Tu as envie de moi? »

Ce n'était pas prétentieux, ce n'était qu'une question.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Il se redressa et porta ses lèvres aux miennes. Le plaisir que j'avais vécut avec lui durant les vacances de cet été n'avait pas disparut, il s'était même amplifié avec le temps. Il fallait croire que mon corps était fait pour le sien. Et pourtant il y en avait eu d'autre, mais Sirius avait quelque chose de différents par rapport à tous ces garçons qui tournaient autour de moi. Ce n'était pas uniquement moi, mais surtout eux, qui me tournaient autour, bien que jamais je ne m'en plaigne. J'avais passé quatre jours avec lui, dans ses bras, dans mon lit. Quatre jours merveilleux.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre 7**

Nous nous étions quittés le mercredi matin. Je le savais et lui aussi et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avions rien dit. Cela ne m'affectait pas plus que ça. Cependant le soir en rentrant chez moi, j'eu comme une drôle de sensation de ne pas le trouver. De ne pas le trouver en train de m'attendre, de me surprendre, de m'attendre en m'ayant fait coulé un bain ou complètement nu comme il l'avait fait il y a deux jours. Après ces 4 nuits je n'avais pas du tout était attentive à quoi que ce soit. Une de mes amies que je m'étais fait cette année dans ma section me l'avait remarqué.

« Dis donc ma belle, on est fatigué?

-Ne m'en parle pas.

-C'est à cause du bel-âtre qui scouatte ta chambre depuis samedi ? »

Je lui fis alors un petit sourire entendu.

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es avec lui?

-Oui, enfin non, je ne suis pas, on n'est pas en couple.

-Ah je vois, amitié améliorée en quelques sortes, c'est dommage, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. »

Ma petite Lily revint le vendredi. Quelle plaisir de la retrouver. On avait peu de temps pour se voir malgré notre chambre commune.

« Alors ces vacances à Londres?

-Une pure merveille.

-A ce point? _Je me fichais d'elle, elle rigolait_. »

Je rangeais quelques affaires et me changeais pendant qu'elle défaisait sa valise.

« Au fait Sirius est venu?

-Oui, _je lui répondais tout sourire,_ pourquoi il ne devait pas?

-Si mais en partant il m'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un en ce moment, je lui ai dit que non mais que c'était peut-être désormais le cas, ça a eu l'air de le faire chier.

-Ah bon?

-Comment c'était ces 4 jours avec lui?

-Génial, une pure merveille, rajoutais-je en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Et vous en êtes où? »

Je sentais que Lily avait tenté de faire des détours avant d'arriver à cette question.

« Lily ! On en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius, d'accord, Sirius ne m'aime pas, on se donne du bon temps tout simplement.

-Il n'y a pas quelques choses de différents tout de même?

-Non, pourquoi je préférerais Sirius à Tony, Paul, Rick ou je ne sais pas moi Ted…ah non lui c'était une erreur.

-Mais franchement Cassi t'en as pas marre de tous ces mecs sérieux. »

La réflexion me fit mal venant d'elle, je ne m'attendais pas à réagir comme ça. Je levai les yeux vers elle et elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

« Non, pas pour l'instant. »

Je partis dans la salle de bain et mit l'eau de la baignoire à couler. Il fallut moins de 30 secondes pour qu'elle apparaisse derrière moi et me prenne dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie...je veux juste ton bonheur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment je suis heureuse comme cela.

-D'accord, on oublie alors?

-On oublie. »

J'avais passé mes examens, non pas avec brio, mais tout à fait convenablement On avait décidé de faire une soirée pour la fin de l'année dans l'appartement de James et Sirius qu'ils avaient à Londres. Lily était partit un jour avant mois pour tout organiser là bas et moi j'étais au contraire resté un jour de plus pour tout régler sur le campus pour l'an prochain. Je devais débarquer à Londres le jour même de la fête. Et c'est ce que je fis. James m'avait donné le code pour transplaner directement dans l'appartement, ce mec n'avait aucune imagination, le mot de passe étant Lily Evans. Je transplanais donc dans l'appartement. Je posais mes bagages dans un coin.

« Lily? James? Sirius? Il y a quelqu'un. »

J'entendis du bruit vers les chambres et me surprit à faire la grimace en pensant à ma meilleure amie et son copain ensemble, beurk... Pour ma plus grande surprise je vis débarquer Sirius.

« Cassidy?

-Hey salut beau brun. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et il en fit de même. Soudain une voix vint gâcher ce moment.

« Je vous dérange peut-être. »

C'était qui ça? Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme, d'à peu près mon âge, peut-être un ou 2 ans de plus à la rigueur. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise appartenant visiblement à Sirius. Aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant mon arrivée.

«Claire je te présente Cassidy, une de nos amie. Cassidy, claire. »

Fallait que je déride la situation. Je lui tendis alors la main.

« Salut claire, désolais de débarquer au mauvais moment. »

Mon sourire semblait franc c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle me le rendit, je pense.

« Bon vous savez quoi je vais aller faire un tour et je reviendrais plus tard.

-Non attend, je vais te montrer ta chambre avant comme ça tu seras tranquille.

-Comme tu veux. »

Il fit alors signe à Claire d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre.

« J'aurais put me débrouiller toute seule tu sais.

-C'est rien t'inquiète. »

Il posa mes affaires et sembla remarquer ma tenue.

« T'avais encore une conférence aujourd'hui?

-Hein? Ah non, mais j'avais plein d'affaires à régler à l'administration et il faut que j'aille à Gringotts toute à l'heure, alors…

-Et tu portes la même chose que la dernière fois dessous? »

Pourquoi il se rapprocher de moi ainsi?

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il est bon de me parler de ça MAINTENANT? »

Il sembla se rappeler qu'une jolie blonde l'attendait dans sa chambre et revint sur terre.

« C'était pour rigoler.

-Bien sur, allez dégage, je vais prendre une douche.

-Je peux venir?

-Non. »

Je m'étais tout de même retourné pour lui sourire pour ne pas qu'il le prenne mal mais au fond je dois avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans sa proposition alors que l'autre niaise l'attendait dans sa chambre. Avant d'entrer dans la douche je lançai un sort d'insonorisation sur les murs de ma chambre, j'avais vu l'autre blonde à moitié à poil, pas la peine que je me traumatise en plus en les entendant s'envoyer en l'air.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de la blonde ;-)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je partis pour le chemin de traverse et allai dévaliser mon compte pour faire des emplettes. Que ça faisait du bien de claquer son argent. Je rentrai vers les coups de 18 heures et ma meilleure amie me sauta dessus.

« Cassi, ma chérie tu es là !

-Lily, je t'ai vu il y a deux jours. James comment vas-tu? »

Il me serra dans ses bras.

« Bien et toi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, Rémus n'est pas là? »

Tout à coup, je vis Sirius bouger sur le canapé, je remarquai alors que la blonde existait toujours. Je ne fis pas attention et Lily m'entraîna dans ma chambre pour que je lui montre toutes mes affaires.

« Heureusement que t'es arrivée, j'ai crut que j'allais mourir tellement qu'elle est chiante.

-Tu parle de Charlotte ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Claire.

-Alors si elle s'appelle Claire... »

Lily pouffa de rire.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu elle était à moitié à poil. »

Lily me regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai débarqué pendant qu'elle et Sirius, enfin tu vois quoi.

-C'est pas vrai?

-Si je te jure…ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs.

-D'en voir une autre à ta place. »

BOUM, et un cousin dans la tête de la rousse, un. BAM, aïe et ça s'était pour moi, je l'avais pas vu venir, elle voulait jouer à ça la petite furie. James alerté par les cris de sa chère et tendre, se précipita vers la chambre, avec Sirius à sa suite. J'avais cloué Lily au sol et tentait de lui faire manger un cousin.

« On vous dérange peut-être?

-Mais pas du tout mon cher James, façon j'ai gagné. »

Je tournai alors mon regard vers Sirius qui lui avait son regard totalement ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que dans cette position on voyait le haut de mes bas et qu'on avait une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine? Pas ma faute. Tout le monde repartit au salon, sauf moi. Il fallait que je quitte ce tailleur ou j'allais devenir folle.

Je changeai donc de tenue et enfilai une petite robe toute simple noire et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Une chaîne avec une petite perle et des petits diamants aux oreilles à peine visibles à cause de mes cheveux. Je rejoignis les autres et me rendit compte que Rémus était arrivé. Il vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras. Je remarquais que l'autre blonde me jetait des regards bizarres de tant à autres. D'après ce que je compris Rémus connaissait Clara euh non Claire de par ses cours de médicomagie. C'était donc lui qui avait présenté à Sirius ce boulet, le petit Rémus allait bouffer la poussière. J'aidais Lily dans la cuisine.

« C'est Rémus qui a présenté cette fille à Sirius sérieux?

-Ouép, c'est une plaie, on dirait qu'elle a tout vu, tout fait, « _tu verras Lily ceci, tu verras Lily cela. »_ grrrr »

Je rigolais. Malgré tout, ça me faisait du bien d'être avec eux. James ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et nous bûmes tous à notre réussite. J'étais assise à côté de Rémus et ce, toute la soirée. Ce fut naturellement le plus à lui que je parlais. On parlait de tout et de rien, bien que temps en temps, la conversation déviait sur des sujets plus intimes. Bien évidemment Sirius s'en rendit compte, on ne pouvait tout de même pas se lancer un sort de silence, juste pour ne pas brusquer les oreilles des gens autour. De par ce fait, Sirius me lança des regards bizarres toute la soirée, ce qui me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qui plus est l'autre blonde continuait de me fixer. Prise de soif, je repérai la bouteille de vin des elfes qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'autre pouf et je lui demandai donc de me la faire passer.

« Tu peux me faire passer le vin, charlotte, s'il te plaît? »

Gros blanc...qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? J'ai dit s'il te plaît pourtant. Elle veut quoi, que je lui baise les pieds pour du vin, ou quoi? La voix de la blonde s'éleva alors.

« C'est Claire. »

Oh merde

« Oh je suis désolais, ce n'était pas voulut, c'est le décalage du transplanage je suis un peu à l'ouest ce soir.

-T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive aussi, d'ailleurs à ce sujet le professeur Kingdol a fait une brillante conférence sur ... »

Et ça y est, est-ce que j'étalais moi toutes les lois sorcières que j'ai apprises depuis septembre? Non. En même temps c'était vrai que le transplanage m'avait tuée. La soirée se poursuivit et la blonde du nom de CLAIRE était partit à l'hôpital. Non pas par mes soins bien sur, ou malheureusement plutôt, Madame était de garde. Nous étions tranquillement assis dans les canapés du salon à discuter de tous et de rien. J'étais si bien sur le canapé à côté de Rémus que je m'y endormais.

Je sentis alors deux bras me soulevait, puis un corps contre le mien. Je pensai, sur l'instant, que c'était Rémus qui, croyant que j'allais m'effondrer sur lui, avait décidé de m'emmener jusqu'à mon lit, mais il n'y avait que deux bras comme les siens et qu'un torse comme le sien. Son odeur était unique. Je savais que j'étais dans les bras de Sirius. Je passai alors mes mains autour de son cou et me blottit dans ses bras. Il me posa sur mon lit avant d'avoir par un sort repoussé les couvertures et m'ôta mes chaussures. Au moment où il allait remonter la couette sur moi j'attrapai alors sa main dans un reflexe idiot pour qu'il reste.

« Reste avec moi. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa dans le lit avec moi après s'être déshabillé. Son corps chaud contre le mien me fit le plus grand bien du monde et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin mon corps et celui de Sirius toujours enlacés. Je me levais prendre une douche, je n'avais sûrement jamais mieux dormit que cette nuit là. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain Sirius se réveilla. Je m'assis alors sur le lit et parlai quelques instants avec lui.

« Tu veux sortir avec Rémus? »

Je sentis qu'il avait repoussé le fait de me poser cette question mais que s'il avait finit par le faire c'est qu'il désirait véritablement une réponse.

« Non, Rémus est m...

-Tant mieux.

-Pardon?...Comment ça tant mieux?

-Ne le prend pas mal, tu fais ce que veux je le sais...

-Et toi aussi je te signale.

-Oui mais c'est juste que si tu couchais avec Rémus ce serait vraiment bizarre, c'est un de mes amis, non de nos amis à tous les deux.

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec Rémus. »

Je me levais pour m'éloigner du lit mais il m'y retint d'un bras. Sa main passa sur ma taille.

« Excuse moi je suis désolais, je ne voulais pas dire les choses comme ça. »

Pourquoi ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau. Cette peau qu'il savait si bien faire sienne, qu'il savait si bien aimer. Et sa main, pourquoi s'aventurait-elle là où elle ne devait pas. Tout en m'appuyant contre lui j'ouvris les yeux et vit la blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte nous regarder avec horreur.

« SIRIUS! »

Sirius sursauta et se retourna comme un pantin vers la porte, il tenta de la rattraper mais sans grande conviction il ne passa même pas la porte de ma chambre.

« Ce n'est pas une grande perte, si? »

J'arpentais la pièce tout en m'habillant.

« Non, pas vraiment, enfin comme toi avec les autres quoi. »

Devais-je rire ou pleurer? Etait-ce une simple comparaison ou un reproche? Au final je lui lançai un « t'as raison » et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourquoi le cachais, j'avais remit ça avec Sirius. Pensez en ce que vous voulez mais partir de Londres sans qu'il m'ait une fois tenue dans ses bras comme lui seul savait si bien le faire m'était inconcevable.

Tous le monde était partit se coucher et alors qu'il ne restait que nous deux dans le salon je me suis blotti dans ses bras. Dehors le temps était à la pluie. Mais une pluie lourde en ce mois de juillet, chose inhabituelle pour Londres. Il avait fait moite toute la journée, les vêtements légers collaient au corps. On était tout les deux sur le canapé, et entre les éclairs et le bruit de l'eau sur les carreaux de la vitre ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Cette nuit là, sur ce canapé blanc, fut une des plus belles de ce qui serait par la suite notre histoire. Il y avait tellement de douceur venant de lui, que cela me rendait folle. Je sais que cette nuit là, nous ne nous sommes pas envoyés l'air, on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je ne connaissais rien de meilleur à ça. Sirius avait un corps et une telle façon de faire l'amour à une femme que cette frigide de Morgane elle même aurait succombé, (Merlin lui cours encore après).


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde...oui je sais j'ai rien écrit sur cette fic pour le moment, je parle plutôt à internet sur _"La où le vent l'emporte "_ mais le fait est que je suis en rade d'inspiration alors ce sera pour celle la.**

**Normalement je devrais être en train de réviser, (il se pourrait, en passant, que j'ai deux partiels demain mais bon). LE truc c'est que j'ai pas du tout la fois et à la place je fais quoi? He ben je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, "_alors Heureux?"_**

**Oui je sais c'est pas bien...RIEN A FOUTRE... hihi ^^...**

**_Ps_: Cette fic ne fait que 11 chapitre et c'est le 9ème, vous avez qu'à faire la soustraction ;-)**

**Bon allez je crois que je me suis bien rattraper en blablatage pour ce chapitre...sérieusement ça fait du bien...ah j'allais oublier**

**_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _d'être au rendez vous**

**_Ps2_: non, je ne suis pas folle, mon cerveau est juste en surchauffe générale.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

L'été était donc là et avec lui les vacances. James et Sirius durent travailler durant l'été, ils étaient formés par le ministère. Je passais donc tout mon été avec ma Lily chérie. Lily et moi nous nous étions faits deux amies qui sortaient du lot à l'université. Il y avait Soraya, élève en droit comme moi et Aude une amie de Lily de médicomagie. Il s'était avéré que nous avions beaucoup de points en commun. Cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas vu Sirius, nous étions fin juillet.

Lily avait put voir James durant les weekends mais Sirius avait soit disant en plus trouvé un travail. Cela m'en coûta 10 verres de téquila et un magnifique sourire entendu de Lily pour admettre que j'avais envie de le voir. De le voir ou de coucher avec lui? Au début de toute cette histoire, je savais la réponse et la donnait à qui voulait l'entendre en 2 secondes chrono, mais désormais je n'en n'étais plus si sure.

James et Sirius nous honorèrent de leur présence le dernier weekend de juillet. Soraya nous avait fait découvrir un endroit merveilleux à Londres qu'aucune de nous ne connaissait. Il s'agissait d'une rivière enchantée avec des rives de sables et de petits cailloux (Piscine municipale sorcière, si vous préferez). Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait à dans une partie intérieure un bar en arc de cercle qui bordait un immense jacuzzi.

Les filles et moi on était en train de siroter un magnifique cocktail, quand je vis les garçons arriver. J'aurais put crier tellement que son corps m'appelait. Aude et Soraya comprirent donc très vite qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour celle qui crevait d'envie de le voir. Je m'éloignai donc avec Soraya, faisant croire que je ne les avais pas vus. Je pensais bien que Sirius ne serait pas dupes et penserait à un petit jeu de ma part mais au moins cela me laissa quelques secondes pour me ressaisir sous les moqueries de Soraya.

J'eu la confirmation de ce que je pressentais quand deux bras se refermèrent sur ma taille pour me sortir de l'eau et me collaient contre un corps qui m'avait manqué. Je criai et me débattai mais contre monsieur muscle je n'avais aucune chance. Au lieu de me lâcher il dit bonjour à Soraya, tout charmeur. Je le frappai alors dans les côtes avec mon coude (oui je suis violente quand je veux).

« Hep, pas touche dom Juan. Elle est trop bien pour toi. »

Nous partîmes alors tous trois dans un fou rire avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Ce moment avec eux avait été une très bonne après midi. Sirius et moi avions retrouvé une certaine distance propre à deux amis, choses qu'au final nous étions si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les fois où nous nous retrouvions dans le même lit. Nous étions sur le sable, allongés sur nos serviettes, occupés à bronzer sous le soleil magique quand Soraya me posa une question.

« Cassi, t'aurais pas une élastique pour les cheveux s'il te plaît? »

Je tournai alors la tête vers Lily, je savais quelle en avait toujours une au poigné, mais d'un regard je lui intimai de le cacher. Et oui, j'avais en tête un petit plan que je comptais bien mettre en œuvre. Le fait est que je voulais trouver un moyen pour que Sirius et moi puissions-nous éclipser. On avait de toute façon prévue de se retrouver chez moi ce soir mais vu que la journée touchait à sa fin, je m'était dit que je pouvais précipiter cet évènement d'une heure ou deux. La solution s'était imposée à moi lorsque Lilly me l'avait soufflée entre deux vagues.

« Si bien sur je vais t'en chercher une dans mes affaires.

-T'es un amour. »

Je partis donc en direction des coffres où nous avions rangé nos affaires. Lily venait de faire un signe à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre d'aller me rejoindre.

« Tient So'. »

Lily venait de tendre un élastique à Soraya.

« Mais je croyais que... »

La belle brune ne dit plus rien, elle venait de comprendre et même trop bien. Elle sourit donc à la jolie rousse et tous partirent dans un fou rire.

« N'empêche, reprit-elle, c'est bizarre leur relation, ils sont ensemble sans l'être, mais couche ensemble, ce n'est pas très sain, moi je dis, non ?

-A qui le dis-tu, lui répondit James.

-Julie ne veut pas comprendre, tu le sais comme moi, vu que tu la connais presque aussi bien.

-Au début de leur histoire je comprends, mais là elle pourrait ouvrir les yeux tout de même, ça semble si évident pour qui le voit de l'extérieur.

-Faut pas désespérer renchérit Rémus, ils finiront bien par être ensemble.

-Tu crois ? Connaissant les deux, ce n'est pas pour demain. »

Alors que mes amis continuaient de converser sur ma vie privée et celle de Sirius, je marchais le long des rangées de coffre pour retrouver le mien. Je savais qu'il me suivait. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir mais ne fut en rien surprise lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Waouaw, il avait dut être frustré durant ces deux mois. Ses lèvres brûlaient de désir et d'envie. Elles se faisaient tantôt exigeantes, tantôt gourmandes, agressives, possessives...

Sa langue si douce et ses dents qui mordaient mes lèvres. Ses mains sur mon corps, je perdais pied. Je ne savais plus d'où le plaisir le plus fort provenait, un vrai supplice. Mes parents avaient désertés le manoir familial pour la chaleur du sud de la France. On avait transplané chez moi et nous y sommes restés sans donner de signes de vie à nos amis durant tout le weekend.

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez, je ne portais que mes dessous il faisait bien assez chaud comme ça. Winksy venait d'apporter un plateau de fruit et autres victuailles. Je picorais quelques fraises quand Sirius émergea.

« T'aurais put m'attendre. »

Je me dirigeais vers lui, m'assis à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'embrassa. Je portai alors une fraise jusqu'à sa bouche. Quelques gouttes s'en échappèrent, je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau pour leur bloquer la route. J'embrassais sa peau et croquait le fruit. Disons que le petit déjeuner fut gourmand.

Lorsque par la suite on parlait de Sirius, enfin que Lily me forçait à en parler, elle sentait que mes réponses se contredisaient, qu'elles n'étaient plus si franches qu'au début, que ma vigilance s'amenuisait, que je perdais de ma superbe lorsque je parlais de lui. J'avais décidé un jour que le temps n'était pas à l'amour. Je n'avais pas dû être moi même ce jour là. J'ignore pourquoi j'avais décrété un truc pareil. Je n'avais subit aucun chagrin d'amour, je ne m'étais pas fait larguer comme une moins que rien ou prit un monstrueux râteau. Non, ça m'était venu comme ça. Une erreur de jeunesse, dirais-je plus tard. L'été s'acheva et Lily et moi dûmes retourner à l'université pour notre deuxième année.

Celle-ci était moins chargée que la première. Je ne m'y attendais pas moi même en réintégrant ma section au mois de septembre, mais j'allais quasiment passer tous les weekends de l'année dans les bras de mon beau brun. Le fait est que Lily s'était mit en tête de déserter notre petite université pour Londres tous les weekends. Sirius n'était pas venu au début mais un jour oui, d'un commun accord on avait décidé qu'il viendrait passer le weekend avec moi.

Ce premier weekend ne fut que le début de beaucoup d'autres. Je passais mes nuits dans ses bras, on allait se promener, on faisait l'amour, ou pas. Un vrai couple mais sans promesse. Je ne savais rien de sa vie à Londres et il ne savait rien de la mienne ici. Le fait est qu'à part Sirius je ne cherchais pas quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois j'avais trouvé les bras d'un autre car je n'avais pas vu Sirius depuis un mois. Je ne refis plus la même erreur. J'avais eu l'impression de ne pas être moi même, de le trahir avec un autre alors que lui faisait peut-être pire. J'avais quitté la chambre de l'autre sur la pointe des pieds et j'avais pleuré des larmes de crocodile sous la douche. Mais à quoi je jouais, j'avais dû perdre un ou deux neurones à force de coucher avec Sirius, il paraît qu'on en perd un toutes les fois ou toutes les deux fois.

Je ne me sentais plus la force d'aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'au final lui seul était capable de faire naître en moi. Je n'en avais nullement besoin. J'essayais de ne pas penser à toutes ses filles qu'il devait voir une fois qu'il quittait mon lit. Mais toujours il revenait et toujours il reviendrait. Ce serait ma seule consolation durant cette année. Il revenait, tous les weekends, si possible, il revenait. Il laissait même des affaires, si bien qu'un jour que ma mère qui me rendait visite, me harcela de question pour savoir à qui appartenait ses affaires.

« A un garçon. »

J'avais répondu bêtement à sa question et elle avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue sur ce chemin là. Je rangeais la chambre quand j'aperçus un petit bout de papier blanc qui dépassait d'un pantalon qu'il avait laissé. Il n'y avait qu'un nom: Ginna et un numéro qui devait surement être celui d'une chambre ou quelque chose du genre. Je brûlai le papier et souhaitai les pires atrocités à cette fille que je ne connaissais pas, sans aucun remord. Sirius débarqua à l'université le lendemain et à peine eu-t-il passer la porte que je lui offrais mon corps.

Je voulais tout lui donner pour qu'il ne me quitte pas et qu'il n'aille pas voire l'autre fille, ou n'importe quelle autre dinde du genre. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ses bras ne m'apaisaient plus comme autrefois, c'était pire que tout. Je ne cessais de l'imaginer avec une autre que moi et cela me faisait mal. Je voyais ses caresses pour une autre, c'est baisers pour une autre, son désir pour une autre. Je me levai du lit et allumai une cigarette.

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, il me fallait de l'air. Je restais là quelques instants avant que Sirius ne se réveille, sûrement à cause de l'air frais de la nuit, on était tout de même dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Je tournai mes yeux vers lui et le sourire que je lui adressai, était un sourire las et moqueur de moi même, mais il ne le vit pas, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Cassidy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Je le vis alors se lever et se diriger vers moi, il colla son corps contre le mien et je soupirai d'aise contrairement à ce que j'avais présagé. Je me blottis alors contre son torse et il me prit dans ses bras pour me ramener dans le lit.

« Ne me quitte pas. »

Je ne sais pas s'il l'a entendu, je ne sais pas si je l'ai prononcé, je crois que oui. Je suis restée accrocher à lui toute la nuit et me suis réveillée dans la même position.

* * *

**Et voila , si jamais il y a trop de fautes d'ortographe dites le moi, prise d'un remord j'ai accéléré ma relecture pour retournenr fourrer un nez dans mes bouquins, bonne lecture.**

**Ah oui j'oubliais : J'ai un problème sur mon profil, s'il y a des auteurs parmis vous quelqu'un a déjà eu un problème pour consulter le traffic de ses histoires, en ce moment quand je clique sur story traffic, j'ai un message d'erreur type 1 je crois. enfin bref si vous avez une idée faites moi signe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain j'abordais la question de « Ginna » pour le regretter aussi tôt.

« C'est qui Ginna? »

Il me regarda en se demandant comment je pouvais bien savoir que cette fille existait, il semblait gêné.

« Son nom est tombé de ton pantalon quand je l'ai rangé la dernière fois. »

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais pas exactement faux non plus, le papier dépassait je n'avais pas fouillais. Il se leva et se mit derrière moi alors que je finissais d'écrire un paragraphe d'un devoir.

« Jalouse? »

Ce mot résonna bizarrement à mes oreilles, Lily aurait répondu que oui, si elle avait été là.

« Curieuse.

-C'est une folle qui me harcèle depuis le début de notre formation.

-Et tu t'es enfin décidé à lui donner ce qu'elle veut!

-...je...non...elle, non.

-Excuse moi…de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Autant que cela ne me regarde pas pour toi. »

J'accusais le coup mais il fut plus dur que ce que j'aurais pu penser et je préférai partir.

« T'as raison…j'ai des courses à faire pour Lily et moi, je serais là dans un petit moment.

-Non attend Cassidy.

-Faut que j'y aille, tout sera fermé sinon.

-Cass... »

J'entendais sa voix se perdre derrière la porte que je venais de refermer. La réalité, quand elle vous frappe de plein fouet fait mal. Je n'avais aucune course j'avais juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc de l'université. Quand je me suis décidé à rentrer j'eu une bien mauvaise surprise. Sirius n'était pas là. Il m'avait laissé un mot dans lequel il venait d'être appelé pour une mission d'urgence, cela pouvait arriver du fait de sa formation, il me l'avait dit. Pour ma part je ne su jamais si cela était vrai ou non.

Je ne le revis que deux semaines plus tard. Les cours étant terminés, Lily et moi avions quitté l'université pour revenir à Londres. J'allais passer ma première semaine de vacances à Londres chez moi et accessoirement chez James et Sirius avec ma Lily. Un soir que l'on passait la soirée chez James et sirius, Rémus et le premier entreprirent de lister les conquêtes de Sirius, après avoir quelques peu abusé du whiskey pur feu. C'était marrant lorsqu'ils parlaient des ces premières conquêtes à Poudlard, mais au fur et à mesure cela devenait gênant. Lily et moi discutions dans un coin tandis que les trois amis se rappelaient des souvenirs. J'aurais put supporter et j'ai même rit à mon nom, mais seulement après le mien, il y eu aussi Ginna. Je fis mine que j'étais crevée et partit me coucher. Je ne sais pas s'il a comprit, s'il s'est sentit gêné. Le fait est que Lily est venue me trouver.

« Ca ne va pas?

-...non, c'est juste...il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu avec cette fille... Il y a un an je n'en aurais rien eu à faire mais...

-Mais aujourd'hui c'est plus le cas.

-Pourquoi il m'a mentit, il aurait put me le dire qu'il se l'était tapée.

-Je croyais que vous n'en parliez pas?

-C'est le cas...en même temps...je n'aurais rien à lui raconté pour ma part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que...il n'y a que lui...depuis septembre il n'y a que lui. »

Lily me prit dans ses bras, elle comprenait ce que je n'arrivais pas bien à comprendre, ou que je ne voulais pas comprendre.

« Elle te ressemble ma chérie.

-...De quoi tu parles?

-De cette fille, il m'a dit qu'elle te ressemblait, que c'est toi qu'il cherchait à travers elle.

-Quelles conneries!

-Cassi, essaye de comprendre, tu ne vois pas qu'à travers elle, c'est toi qu'il voit.

-Pourquoi il se donne tout ce mal, il me voit tous les weekends non?

-Des weekends à droite à gauche ça ne fait pas une histoire.

-Lily, on ne parle pas d'un weekend mais de tous les weekends de septembre à juin, je sais qu'on était partit pour une relation physique, c'est même ce que je voulais, mais j'y arrive plus. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai l'impression de n'être rien pour lui. La dernière fois j'ai voulut savoir qui c'était cette fille au final je me suis excusée et je lui ai demandais si ça me regardait? Il m'a dit qu'il en était de même pour mes histoires. J'ai comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je crois au contraire que vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre.

-Non, ça veut dire qu'il a sa vie de son côté et que j'ai la mienne.

-STOP! Stop, Cassi ma chérie tu te mens à toi même. Je sais ce qu'il est pour toi car je suis capable d'y mettre un nom dessus, à toi de le découvrir, quand à ce qu'il pense lui, tu te trompes. Il n'attend qu'un geste de toi je le sais. Tu ne comprends pas, tu l'as surement blessé lorsqu'au final tu as abandonné pour cette fille en lui disant que cela ne te regardait pas. Je suis sure que tu lui as démentit le fait que tu étais jalouse?

-...Oui.

-Ma chérie tu l'éloignes de toi autant que tu voudrais qu'il se rapproche. Je crois qu'il est temps sincèrement d'arrêter tout ça, tu ne crois pas?

-...Je m'en vais.

-Qu..qu...QUOI ? Comment ça tu t'en vas? T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi?

-Si justement, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Je ramassais mes affaires que je n'avais guère trop défaites pendant que Lily me serinait de rester, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de fuir et que j'affronte les choses en face. Qu'elle l'affronte, elle, Sirius, moi je n'y arriverais pas, du moins pas maintenant. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que tout se mette en place dans ma tête.

« Et je peux savoir où tu vas, chez toi?

-Non, chez ma grand-mère.

-Mais je croyais que t'as grand mère était m...

-Oui mais je suis la gardienne de sa maison. A plus Lily.

-Cassi attend...! »

Mais j'avais déjà transplané.

Lily rejoignit le salon et se pointa devant les trois garçons.

«Elle dort? »

Sirius avait levé les yeux vers la rousse comme si celle-ci pouvait lui dire si je voulais le voir ou non. Comme si pour ce soir il avait réussit à obtenir ou non un droit de passage. Si j'avais eu à répondre, ce soir là, il ne serait pas venu, pour la première fois certes, mais il ne serait pas venu.

« Elle est partie.

-...Quoi?

-Elle est partie.

-Où ça?

-En Irlande. »

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitre**


	11. Chapter 11

Voila c'est le dernier chapitre, cette histoire n'a pas de suite, qui c'est peut-être un jour.

Ps: j'ai encore un probleme avec mes stats J'AI PUT Y ACCEDER MAIS DEPUIS SAMEDI JE N'AI PLUS AUCUNE STATS, CA N'EST QUASIMENT JAMAIS ARRIVE MËME LORSQUE JE NE POSTAIS RIEN ET SUREMENT DURANT 4 JOURS, EST CE QUE C'EST DEJA ARRIVE A QUELQU'UN?

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

J'appris plus tard que Lily avait tout raconté aux garçons sur ce que l'on s'était dit. Je ne m'avais même pas la force de lui en vouloir et bientôt je n'en aurais jamais plus l'envie. Je crus tout d'abord que Sirius, voir plutôt Rémus, allait transplaner aussitôt mon départ annoncé pour me ramener en Angleterre. Mais non. Ah oui petit détail, ma grand-mère de son vivant vivait en Irlande. J'adorais cette maison, j'y avais passé des mois quand j'étais petite, des mois à jouer, à me cacher, à m'amuser. Ma grand mère était une femme extraordinaire, je l'aimais par dessus tout.

Elle s'était fait connaître dans sa jeunesse pour ses actions et tout ce qu'elle avait put intenter pour l'évolution du monde sorcier et également des femmes sorcière. Car dans le monde sorcier, comme dans n'importe lequel, a existé une époque où la femme n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui avait finit de me convaincre de poursuivre mes études dans le droit. Il n'y avait que comme cela que l'on pouvait faire avancer les choses. Surtout des choses aussi vieilles que les fondements sociologiques du monde sorcier. Son portrait m'accueillit dès que je passais la porte.

« Ma chérie.

-Grand mère, _répondis-je les larmes au bord du cœur_.

-Je t'ai attendu si longtemps.

-Je suis désolais, je n'avais pas la force de revenir.

-Alors pourquoi revenir aujourd'hui?

-Parce que j'ai eu besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit sur et familier.

-Il y aurait-il un problème avec tes parents?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas mes parents...Bon...je vais remettre une peu d'ordre à tout ça.

-Tu m'en parleras plus tard, pour le moment ouvre un peu les fenêtres le soleil me manque. »

Je partis alors dans le nettoyage de ce manoir gigantesque. Je nettoyais, je lavais, je dépoussiérais, j'astiquais tout le jour. J'envisageais de remettre à neuf le jardin de ma grand-mère. Elle adorait ses roses. Un jour je lui demandais si elle souhaitait des fleurs. Elle me confia qu'elle adorerait revoir ses roses.

Ni une ni deux, le lendemain je me mettais à remettre en état sa roseraie. J'avais du temps libre. J'avais prévenu mes parents que je me trouvais en Irlande et ma mère m'avait d'ailleurs rendu visite. Je ne pensais pas de la journée, mais le soir venu alors que j'étais seule je réfléchissais, je pensais à lui, à nous. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là, pourquoi il ne venait pas. Après tout il avait peut-être besoin de temps. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'étais partit.

Je le vis débarquer environ deux semaines après mon arrivée. Un matin alors que je sortais du jardin avec de nouvelles roses pour ma grand-mère. Bien que j'aurais pu rendre les premières permanentes par un sort, je me plaisais à lui en apporter de nouvelles tous les jours. Je lui avais confié à demi-mots la raison de ma venue ici. Sans rentrer dans les grandes lignes bien évidemment mais elle commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Je m'étais arrêtée net, il était devant la porte en haut des quelques marches qui menaient au perron.

« Bonjour, je me maudis de la faiblesse de ma voix.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

-...Pourquoi t'as-t-il fallut deux semaines pour venir?...Viens. »

Je rentrai dans le manoir et il me suivit. Je posai alors les fleurs délicatement sans faire de bruit dans le vase qui se trouvait sous le portrait de ma grand-mère. Le portrait dormait, je ne voulais pas trop qu'elle se réveille et voit Sirius.

« Cassi…

-Chut.

-Bonjour jeune homme...beau jeune homme même. »

Sirius regarda alors ma grand mère lui parlait.

« Grand mère je croyais que tu dormais.

-Plus maintenant! C'est lui n'est-ce pas?

-Je t'ai apporté des roses, on va te laisser.

-Merci ma chérie, revenez quand vous voulez monsieur. »

J'entrainais Sirius vers la cuisine.

« J'aime beaucoup ta grand mère.

-Moi aussi. »

Pourquoi ma voix était sèche?

« Tu veux boire quelque chose. »

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo, ou si vous préférez le placard ensorcelé, mais il attrapa mon poignet.

« Cassidy. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, comme elle m'avait manqué, ne pas l'entendre durant deux semaines m'avait plus atteint que ce que je ne le croyais.

« Je...je ne voulais pas tout ça, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi Sirius, de moi dans ton lit ou que je m'accroche à toi?

-Je voulais les deux. »

Non, je n'étais rien pour lui.

« Sirius je...

-Non écoute moi, il se rapprocha de moi, la relation qui s'est instauré entre nous dès le début ne m'a pas dérangée, au contraire. Je ne vais pas te mentir, puisque tu voulais la même chose que moi. Tu avais ta vie, moi la mienne et on prenait du bon temps quand on se voyait. Et puis...il y a eu toi, ton sourire, le souvenir de ta peau qui me brûlait les doigts. Je croyais que ce n'était que ton corps qui me manquait, mais non, alors j'en ai cherché d'autres pour conjurer le sort. J'ai crut pouvoir t'oublier, regarde ce que ça a donné, on a passé l'année ensemble et il n'y a eu que toi.

-Et Ginna? »

Ma gorge me serrait un peu, mes yeux me piquaient.

« Je sais que Lily a essayé de t'en parler mais que tu n'as pas comprit. J'ai cherché en elle tout ce que tu ne voulais pas me donner, la tendresse, les mots, les gestes...tout ce que tu réservais peut-être à d'autres.

-Non, ne croit pas ça...

-Tu n'as pas à me mentir, on ne s'était rien promit, je ...

-SIRIUS...il n'y en a eu qu'un et j'ai pleuré tout ce que j'ai put quand s'est arrivé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça, tu comprends c'est pour ça que je suis partit. Je pensais n'être absolument rien pour toi, je me voyais juste comme faisant partie d'une liste, peut-être que mon nom revenait plus souvent que d'autres mais rien d'autre pour toi. Pour moi il n'y avait que toi, je n'avais plus besoin de chercher ailleurs, je t'avais toi, j'essayais de ne pas penser aux autre, à ces autres filles que t...

-Cassi il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, il y en a eu avant, mais il n'y en aura plus...enfin, si tu le veux. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, jamais je ne fus plus sure de la sincérité de quelqu'un que celle de Sirius à ce moment là.

« Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

Alors il me prit dans ses bras et je pleurais, toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas versées pour lui, toutes les larmes que j'avais enfouies. Il me regarda et essuya quelques larmes que d'autres remplacèrent aussitôt.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aimer à 17 ans? »

Un rire nerveux m'agita.

« Je...je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux, tendre, amoureux. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent non pas pour approfondir ce baiser, nous aurions tout le temps plus tard, mais pour parler. Les mots voulaient se ruer hors de ma bouche et je pense que j'aurais été incapable de prononcer autre chose.

« Je t'aime. »

Il me regarda les yeux plein d'étoiles avant de m'embrasser et de me souffler à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait aussi. On avait parlé de beaucoup de chose ce jour là, ça ne nous était jamais arrivé au paravent.

Je passais mes journées dans ses bras, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je l'aimais, Merlin que je l'aimais. Le lendemain de son arrivée je m'étais réveillée de bonne heure comme pour vérifier que Sirius était toujours à côté de moi. Je me levais pour aller chercher des roses. C'est un rituel dont je ne me laçais pas, j'avais comme l'impression de retrouver ma grand-mère. A pas de velours, je déposais le bouquet et m'apprêtai à remonter dans ma chambre.

« Halte là jeune fille. »

Je tirai sur la chemise de Sirius que j'avais enfilé pour sortir.

« Hé bien, hé bien, en voilà une tenue pour se promener.

-On dirait que tu ne dors jamais.

-C'est presque le cas, rappelle toi que je ne suis qu'une toile ensorcelée après tout. Il me semble que tes problèmes se sont arrangées n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Ce garçon m'a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien.

-Tu ne lui as parlé que deux minutes et encore.

-Oui mais je sens que c'est un bon garçon. Je me trompe peut-être ?

-…Non.

-Tu vois, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as plus les problèmes que tu avais en arrivant. Vas-tu repartir à Londres ?

-Je ne sais pas trop mais je ne pense pas. En fait j'avais une idée en venant ici. Bien sur je suis venu plus tôt à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres mais je voulais quand même venir arrangeait les choses ici. En réalité, je pensais inviter mes amis à venir passer les vacances, mais je voulais t'en parler avant.

-Pourquoi ? Cette maison est la tienne ma petite fille. Elle t'appartient et tu te rendras compte que cela n'est pas juste inscrit dans mon testament mais également dans tous les murs de ce manoir. »

J'avais sourit, et pleurer un peu. J'avais eu l'illusion pendant ses deux semaines que je pouvais retrouver ma grand-mère à travers ce portrait. Je la retrouvais, certes, mais l'entendre elle-même parler de son testament et du fait que désormais sa maison était totalement mienne, me ramena sur terre un peu brutalement.

James, Lily, Rémus, Soraya et Aude débarquèrent deux jours plus tard avec toutes leurs affaires pour occuper cette maison qui avait bien besoin d'une nouvelle jeunesse selon les dires de ma grand-mère.

* * *

**Mièvres à souhaits, des histoires comme on les aime**


End file.
